


Chubby Bunny

by youmakemesoangry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off with Adam fitting three donuts in his mouth, and sort of being into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off of the RT Extra Life Stream, 2015. A magical livestream.

“You like having things shoved in your mouth, Kovic?” He stops swishing water around in his mouth, swallows, and turns around towards the voice.

Bruce has followed him back down a hallway while he was going to get water to rinse the overwhelming taste of donuts out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, what?” He takes another swig and watches as Bruce’s eyes lock in on his throat as he swallows. Bruce steps closer to him, close enough that Adam has to look up slightly at him.

“I asked if you normally liked having things shoved in your mouth. Considering the look you had on your face every time Miles or Jeremy shoved another piece of donut in your mouth, it seems as if you enjoyed it a little too much.” Adam laughs, and turns away from Bruce, heading back towards where he can hear the voices of the people on set.

He’s stopped by a hand grabbing his bicep, and pulling him back. He stumbles back, and catches his footing just in time to be dragged through a door and pushed against a wall. He vaguely hears the door close, the sound of the shades smacking against the glass being louder than the sound of the door closing itself. That stops meaning anything to him as Bruce presses himself bodily against Adam, pushing him harder against the wall.

He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself, but it’s hard when he can feel the full length of Bruce’s body, and the strength in it. He feels fingers drag through his hair and rest there, not pulling or anything. Just resting. It sends a shiver through him. It seems like a warning. Don’t move. Bruce’s face is next to his, just barely touching cheeks.

“I know you were into it, Adam. I saw how glazed your eyes got and how slack jawed you were every time you felt them push the food deeper down your throat.” Adam’s head tilts back against the wall without his permission, and his stomach feels hot. “I know what you want, Adam, and I’d like to give it to you.” Bruce tightens the fingers in his hair, and that causes his eyes to flutter closed. He takes a deep breath, and relaxes against the wall. Acquiescing.

Adam felt Bruce nod and roll his hips against Adam’s.

“I want you on your knees. I want to face fuck you until I come, and I want you to not touch yourself until I’m done. Got it, Kovic?” Bruce pulls back, and Adam opens his eyes. He opens his mouth, wanting to protest even just a little, but Bruce tugs on his hair again and that stops most thoughts all together. Bruce’s other hand reaches around his throat, putting a light pressure. Adam gasps, and Bruce presses harder.

Adam tilts his hips forward and grinds against Bruce’s leg.

He’s so fucking hard he might cry. He wants Bruce to tighten his hand further, He wants to gasp for air and feel himself go lightheaded from loss of blood. Instead, he drops to his knees, and unbuckles Bruce’s jeans. Bruce’s hand never leaves his hair, and he moans and presses his face against Bruce’s hip when the hand in his hair tugs. Hard.

He finally gets Bruce out of his pants, and it makes him remember how tight his are. He’s painfully hard, and just spreading his legs puts amazing pressure on his dick. He focuses on Bruce’s dick instead of his own, or else he’s going to come in his pants. Fuck.

He wraps one hand around the base, and takes the head into his mouth. He drops his jaw, and slides as far down as he can. It isn’t until a few minutes later, once he’s gotten used to the weight of Bruce in his mouth, does Bruce finally take what he wants.

Bruce tightens his hold on Adam’s hair enough that Adam can’t move his head. He looks up at Bruce, and sees him staring at where his dick is pushing into Adam’s mouth. He swallows a couple times, which makes Bruce’s hand spasm and his eyes squeeze shut.

“Fucking christ, Kovic. Just. Stay still.” Adam keeps looking up, and makes sure to open his mouth and throat as much as possible. He hums, and the causes Bruce to thrust forward and curse again. 

Adam looks up as Bruce begins to fuck his mouth, but eventually he has to squeeze his eyes shut. He’s moaning around Bruce’s dick and he doesn’t even care how needy he sounds. Being held still while Bruce just uses his mouth has him thrusting up against empty air.

“God, Adam. You love this, don’t you? Me just using you as something to fuck. Shit, you’re jaw must be fucking killing you, but you’re just humping the air ‘cause you’re just that needy. Fuck, you’re mouth feels good.” He reaches to palm at his dick, but immediately thinks better of it. Bruce said he couldn’t touch himself. 

God, he’s so close. If he could just get his hand on his dick, he’d come immediately.

“I’m close, Adam. God, you’re just dying to touch yourself aren’t you? Fuck, you can’t though, right? ‘Cause I told you not to, so you won’t. Shit, that’s so hot.” Bruce’s thrusts get harder, and Adam can feel his dick hitting the back of his throat. Adam’s eyes roll back in his head, and he comes choking on Bruce’s dick, moaning the whole time.

His thrusts against empty air, trying to get an friction. He’s struggling to breath around Bruce’s dick, and he wishes he could get hard again.

“Did you just come?” Adam looks up and meets Bruce’s eyes. He knows his are watery, from choking on Bruce’s dick and from coming so suddenly. He hums, and Bruce throws his head back, thrusts becoming erratic. He stutters out of a few words that sound like a warning, and then Bruce is coming down his throat. Adam tries to make his mouth cooperate as much as possible, but still some come leaks out the corners of his mouth.

Bruce pulls out, and looks down in time to see Adam licking at the corners of his mouth, trying to get the rest of the come. He curses, tightens the hand in Adam’s hair, and then releases his hair all together. Bruce pets his head a few times, and Adam leans into it before tucking Bruce back into his pants. 

Adam stands up, slowly and with Bruce’s help, and looks down at the wet spot in his pants. He rubs his sore jaw and looks up at Bruce, only to find that Bruce is already staring at him. He feels himself flush, but doesn’t look away.

“I can’t believe you came just from me facefucking you.” Adam shrugs and opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by yelling coming from down the hall. They both startle, but head for the door.

They have a livestream to do.

**Author's Note:**

> the things i do instead of updating GUSAMO :((((


End file.
